1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a technique for analyzing a sample such as urine and blood and outputting data such as the analysis results.
2. Description of the Related Art
An analytical device for analyzing a sample such as urine or blood is known in which, in addition to performing analysis of the sample, information (test subject identification information) for identifying the test subject, who is the person providing the sample, is read from an information recording portion such as a barcode attached to a sample container (see, for example, Japanese Patent Application Publication No. H5-196626). When analysis results of the sample are printed by a printer in such an analytical device, the test subject identification information can be printed together with the analysis results. As a result, it is possible to determine adequately the person corresponding to the analysis results.
However, there is still room for improvement in the above-described conventional technique.
Thus, when analysis of a sample such as urine or blood is conducted, where a test subject receives drug administration, the values of analytical results sometimes differ from the true values due to the effect of the drug. However, in the above-described conventional technique, when a sample is analyzed by using the analytical device, only the analysis results and data on test subject identification information are outputted, whereas the drug administration information on the test subject is not outputted. Accordingly, it is difficult to determine in an easy manner and accurately whether or not the analysis results are affected by drug administration. Further, in the conventional process, when an examiner conducting a test by using the analytical device has come up with questions concerning the analysis results of a sample, the examiner should look into the status of drug administration to the test subject by referring to the medical records of the test subject. This is also a troublesome operation.
A system described in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. S63-500546 is also known. In this system, the results of health diagnostic and other types of information relating to a plurality of test subjects are all together managed by using a computer network. However, in this system when data on analysis results of a sample are outputted from the analytical device, data on drug administration information on the test subject cannot be outputted and it is difficult to determine in an easy manner and accurately whether or not the analysis results are affected by drug administration.